When You Blush
by Bon-Bon Emerson
Summary: Things really heat up between Barry and Patty... and then her sister shows up. Spallen smut that I somehow added a plot to, not incest or three-way. Rated M for sexual content, adult themes and language. Canon up to and including the mid-season 2 finale. Please R & R!
1. When You Blush

One of his arms was wrapped around her waist so tight, it was almost embedded in her skin. The other, by contrast, gently rested on the bare skin of the back of her shoulders, already cheekily hidden beneath her shirt. As his nipping and sucking at her ear and neck became more demanding, however, that same arm began to make its way down whilst the other crawled up her back. With a degree of awkwardness that couldn't quite kill the mood, not with the way he was making her skin tingle or the way her gaze had somehow expanded and darkened his pupils, he somehow undid her bra without removing her top, one hand beneath and one hand outside her shirt. To her welcome surprise, his hands then both swiftly darted up under the front of her blouse, pinched her strapless bra and then left to toss it away incautiously. The unexpected action left her stomach and breasts covered in goose bumps, her now hardened nipples visible through her white, semi-transparent top.

He didn't seem to mind though, as he had laid one hand on each breast. He wasn't pinching or grabbing or squeezing; in fact, he was hardly touching her. That didn't matter though, because his palms were close enough for her to feel the sweet heat they were emitting. The presence of her shirt meant that not all of it could reach her sensitive skin, however, so taking his wrists in her own hands, she guided him to undo her buttons.

After each had been undone, he hesitated to open and remove her shirt. Knowing Barry as well as she had come to, she had expected him to get jittery at some time during the night. Really, she was glad that what was inevitable had happened early on, rather than when things were getting more serious. In a comforting gesture, Patty gave him a small, warm smile, reaching out to hold his shoulder whilst giving him a sweet smooch. She then took the liberty of finishing her blouse removal on her own, before cautiously pinching Barry's top button. She offered him a kind and questioning stare until a small nod on his part signalled his permission for her to unbutton his own dress shirt. She took her time and smirked a little as she noticed that his eager eyes were curiously running up and down her naked upper half.

By the time she'd finished, his nerves had seemingly subsided, as he roughly pulled his arms from his sleeves and threw the shirt onto the floor unaided. Now free, his lanky arms pulled Patty into a loose embrace so that she was just close enough for her to feel a certain stiffening in his crotch area, and for him to undo the back of her skirt. Moist lips rubbed together as tongues explored new mouths and, although her arms were initially tangled around his neck, Patty soon found that her hands were eagerly clutching his belt buckle. Soon enough both her skirt and his belt were lying near their bare feet, unneeded.

A seductively mischievous look had made its way into her eyes as they pierced his, whilst she undid his fly painfully slowly. Only a couple of seconds after she saw her own expression being mirrored back to her, he had pulled his own pants out of her hands and down to floor, and instead pulled her up off it. Her arms and legs wrapped trustingly around his body as her lips haphazardly explored his face and neck. They ended up collapsing ungracefully onto the bed sideways, chuckling for a couple of seconds before resuming.

She grabbed the sides of her undies, but before she could even move her hands, he had already discarded the undergarment for her. He repositioned himself so that he was over her, on his hands and knees. Slipping her thumbs side by side beneath the elastic of his boxers between them, a smile spread across her face as she heard his breath hitch faintly. Her thumbs left each other, running between the elastic and his freckled skin, each circling around a different side of Barry's muscular body until they met again in the middle around his back. She fervently began pulling his boxers down, curious to see how well-endowed he really was. Not that it would have mattered, as long as he was hers and she was his to have for the rest of the night and hopefully many more.

An annoyingly loud buzzing filled the room and Patty's eyelids slowly pried themselves apart. It wasn't hot, but she was covered in a thin layer of sweat, her lips were sticky and there was a little damp patch on her pillow next to her mouth. She groaned loudly in frustration, a grumpy "no" trapped somewhere in the sound, as she tried to erase Barry's tantalising movements, his keen expression, and his hungry eyes from her mind. This was far from her first sexy dream involving a certain scientist that she might have had a little bit of a crush on, not that she ever would've admitted it outright. Sadly, it was also one of many dreams to end on a rather exciting cliffhanger.

That morning, she saw him at Jitters and tried to keep herself from looking in his direction, and from blushing at the mere fact that she was in the same room as the guy she'd almost had dream sex with last night, for what was far from the first time. It was when he came over to her and greeted her with an innocent, friendly hug, however, that she nearly lost it. Making up some bullshit excuse about needing to be in the precinct early that day, she briskly left the coffee shop, almost skolling her coffee so that the heat her drink was transferring to her throat and stomach might distract her from the heat that was currently frying her reddened face.

Unfortunately, that meant that she hadn't been there to hear Barry mutter under his breath, "Damn, you're cute when you blush."


	2. Fast Learner

Eventually, Patty learnt that good things come to those who wait, and she no longer had to simply dream about Barry Allen.

When he'd finally asked her out to dinner for the first time, after accepting his invitation, she'd had to rush away to another room, and shut and cover her mouth in order to suppress her squealing. It wasn't just that he'd asked her; the earnestness in his eyes and the smile on his face when he'd said "I don't wanna wait anymore" had really done it for her. She'd really had to restrain herself from shoving her hand down her own pants right then and there, and from asking him to join her in doing so.

Then, on their date, something had further been stirred inside her when she'd found out that he'd been forced to show up _blind_ because he _really_ didn't want to cancel their date. Being forced to hold his hand (albeit not unwillingly), his asking for a goodnight kiss afterwards, and the kisses themselves that they'd exchanged certainly hadn't helped things. As it turned out, both real and dream Barry were awesome kissers.

Ever since then, they'd been sneaking kisses at work as frequently as they were sure that nobody was looking, and although those had been great, Patty was anticipating getting past first base with her newly-official boyfriend.

She found her opportunity to, at the very least, discuss it on their fourth date. It was on a Friday afternoon when, fortunately, they'd both been let off work a little earlier than usual and, feeling casual, they'd simply decided to drive to Jitters together. The winter sun had not quite finished setting when they were both ready to leave and he asked her to drive him home. Without thinking, she quipped, "My place or yours?"

She saw his eyes widen a little in surprise, and she immediately broke eye contact with him and began apologising. It was then her turn to be surprised when he cut her off with, "Whatever you'd like."

Although a bit stunned by her proposal, Barry felt that he was finally ready to take that next step with her. He'd spent quite some time… practising restraining one of the more _unusual_ aspects of his superspeed, and was reasonably confident that he could control that enough that she wouldn't become suspicious. Not only that, but he did really, genuinely like Patty quite a lot, and he knew that she felt exactly the same way. The last of his residual feelings for Iris had finally ebbed away in the months following the singularity, and he could at last move on. So, why not simply go for it?

He continued once she'd looked back up at him, the beginnings of a blush evident on her face. "I'd have to say that yours would be better though, because I don't live alone whereas you do." He was chuckling a little anxiously, but also smirking in such a way that was already driving Patty crazy. Lowering her voice and grinning seductively, she responded, "Well I think we'd better go right now, because that sexy face of yours is really doing things to me, Mr Allen."

"I could say the exact same thing to you, Ms Spivot, particularly with the way that you're blushing furiously at the moment."

Before she could once again turn away in embarrassment, he slid his hand up hers and whispered, "I love the way that you blush. I personally find it to be quite the turn on."

She couldn't stop herself from hurriedly dragging him to his feet by the arm and desperately leading him out of Jitters and over to where her car was parked. Once inside, they shared one passionate kiss before heading off to her apartment.

Patty wished to drive in silence, however, there was a conversation that Barry needed to have with her before they were past the point of no return. He knew it would be better to have it here than when they were already in her apartment. He braced himself for the impending awkwardness, bouncing his heels nervously as he spoke.

"Hey, not to freak you out or anything, but I might not have done this before."

She flicked her head to quickly look at him in slight shock before re-glueing her eyes to the road. "What do you mean? Like, um… had… sex before?"

"Yeah, that."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Patty's eyes betraying how deep in thought she presently was, and Barry desperately hoped that he hadn't blown his chance with her. She was more than a little confused; Barry might've been awkward, yes, but so was she, and she was far from virginal at this stage. Plus, he was obviously attractive, and smart, and pretty funny. Maybe he'd been saving himself for the "right person"? She did want answers, but knew better than to push.

The first thing she said once she broke the silence again made Barry laugh; "So, that's why you never really made a move on me?"

"Yes," he chortled, trying and failing to think of anything else he could add to his response.

Patty, despite being a detective, was fairly skilled in the art of keeping her professional and personal lives separate, and thus decided against investigating her boyfriend's sexual history, or rather, lack thereof. Calmly, she told him, "I'm not going to ask why you haven't yet, that's your own personal business. What I am going to ask is that you're sure that you want to do this with _me_. Because, you know, I _have_ had-"

"I know," Barry interrupted, his tone of voice neutral.

The awkwardness beginning to dissipate, she couldn't help but let out a short laugh before cheekily questioning him, "How would you, Mr Allen? I certainly haven't told you _that_ much about the life I had before I met you."

Grinning and staring at her longingly, he simply said, "Your surprise at my revelation indicates that you aren't in the same predicament. But, more obviously, you're gorgeous, you're intelligent, and you can be _adorably_ funny at times. What man wouldn't want to?"

Sadly however, sexy Barry began to revert back to awkward, nerdy Barry as he rattled on, "I mean, uh, not that I'm saying that you would say yes to every man that wanted to… I'm just saying that, any man you wanted, you could get, and I'm pretty sure there've been others before me that-"

Deciding to let this one slide and not kill the mood, and wondering if this was what it was like to talk to her herself sometimes, she sighed, "Okay, I get it. But, you're _sure_ that you're okay with being deflowered by someone whom you're not deflowering yourself?"

"When it's you, yes. Plus, I think it would be nice to have someone experienced take the lead and show me the ropes."

His smirk and her blush returned as if it was once again the moment several minutes ago in which they were just leaving Jitters. She tittered, "Oh, okay, so what you're saying is that you want me to do all the work?"

He smiled back at her. "No, not at all. I'll just need someone to tell me exactly what to do and exactly when to do it." Boldness overcoming him, he let his voice drop a few octaves and decibels. "Also, you know, how hard, how fast, how loud, what my name is, how I'm doing…"

The car had stopped, and Barry noticed that they were in a shaded carpark. It was rather warm, but he could've sworn that he saw her shiver as a coy grin played on her lips.

Once they were in her apartment, they didn't slam the door and start hungrily making out straight away, like Patty had done several times before. On the contrary, she coolly led him straight to her bedroom, where they began by sitting on the side of the bed together, kicking off their shoes and sliding off their socks. With a serious expression, she looked him straight in the face and asked one last time, "You're definitely sure about this?"

"I am," he said sincerely, quickly kissing her.

"Okay then. Let me show you the ropes then," she breathed with a wink.

She crawled up to the top of the bed, took two pillows and arranged them so that they were stacked together and standing up. She leaned them on the headboard and gently pushed Barry's shoulders back against them. She then positioned herself so that her knees were on the bed bracing his thighs, and her own were on top of his.

"You still want me to take the lead?" she asked in nervous excitement.

He nodded wordlessly, and she brought her face so close to his that the tips of their noses were very nearly touching.

"Okay, but I want to be either looking into your eyes or kissing you the whole time."

A little smirk flickered across his features as he conceded, "I'd like that."

In response she grinned, not seductively or cheekily, but merely in a way that expressed deep contentment. Beginning to blush, she briefly looked away before whispering, "Eye contact is a bit of a turn on for me. But it's weird to kiss someone with your eyes open."

One of Barry's hands wrapped itself gently around the back of her head, gently guiding it forward. Their lips were once again on each other, and for a while they revelled in the nearly silent pleasure of simply kissing one another.

Eventually, however, moans of anticipation and satisfaction began to escape both of their throats. They broke away to catch their breath, and a small, timid smile formed on Patty's face as she began unbuttoning his flannelette shirt whilst she looked into his eyes in a slightly questioning manner, hoping that she didn't seem too needy or overzealous.

Noticing her uncertainty, he smiled warmly in assurance that yes, what she was doing and her pacing _was_ okay. Not knowing what else he should've been doing, he simply copied her and began opening her blouse.

Once both shirts had been discarded, they resumed kissing, his arms embracing her to touch the bare part of her back. His slightly rough fingers then tentatively explored her exposed skin, leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake. Likewise, Patty let her own fingers lightly comb his chest and stomach, being careful not to let her short fingernails scratch his almost hairless skin.

Gaining a little more confidence, Barry let his hands wander higher until he was affectionately stroking her upper back over her bra. His fingertips found the hooks, and once more their lips separated, his dilating pupils locked on hers as he asked, "Is it okay if I, um, undo this?"

"Go ahead," she whispered excitedly, and it didn't escape her attention that he got it unhooked rather quickly for a first-timer. The bra collapsed into his lap, and Patty couldn't stop herself from letting out a short, satisfied chuckle when her hand brushed over his hardening dick as she reached for her undergarment to toss it away. His breath hitched almost inaudibly, and he felt the pink rising in his cheeks. He let his eyes briefly meet her now naked chest, being careful not to let them linger. He knew that she wanted his eye contact, and that this was just as much about her satisfaction as his, so he did his best to keep his eyes from straying from hers.

"You can look, you know," she muttered into his ear. Her permission having been granted, his gaze made its way downwards, the sight of her making him simper. For some time, he looked but refrained from touching, and she was just about to take his wrist and escort his hand to her chest when it landed on one breast of its own accord. He seemed to panic, however, and he quickly withdrew, his eyes shooting up to meet hers as he stuttered, "Sorry, I should have asked, I-"

He was cut off by her playfully placing a finger to his lips as she soothed, "Don't be. We said we'd tell each other if we were taking it too fast, didn't we?"

He nodded quietly and allowed both of his hands to return to her breasts, but this time his eyes stayed on hers. He took in her form by touch rather than sight, his warm hands lightly running over her cool, supple skin. Her nipples each received a few soft but tantalising strokes, and he learnt that he quite enjoyed hearing her breathing quicken as it did in response.

Patty soon found herself desperately clutching his belt buckle, and honestly wanting nothing more than to yank it off with all her might and throw it carelessly away. Somewhat awkwardly, she mumbled, "Is it okay if I take your pants off now?"

"Of course. Anything for you."

Patty couldn't help but give him another deep and passionate kiss as she fiddled with his belt, button and fly, a smile of adoration plastered across her face after the kiss ended. He quickly lifted himself and she shifted off of him in order to remove his pants. She slid his jeans slowly, teasingly down his legs, each of her hands firmly wrapped around one leg to ensure that the denim rubbed him. It truly surprised him how arousing the feeling was, and he felt his lower lip tremble a little in both enjoyment and anticipation. When she returned to the top of the bed with him, however, he stopped her before she could return to straddling him.

"If you'll let me, I think yours should be off too before you get back on top of me."

A quirky smile adorned her face as she got up onto her knees, allowing him to undo and seductively roll down her slacks, taking the time to savour and get as much of the feeling of the bare skin of her thighs as possible. Once the fabric was down to her knees, they both changed positions so that she was lying completely flat on the bed and he was over her, briskly pulling the pants down the rest of the way. Once he'd succeeded, he let them fall to the floor, leaving them both wearing nothing but their rapidly dampening underwear.

"These too?" he sighed as he pinched the edges of her panties. A quick nod on her part gave him permission to slowly slide them down her legs, his eyes following closely behind his eager hands. Once her body had been stripped of its final piece of clothing, his hands gingerly wandered over her legs, before crawling upwards over the skin of her ass and torso, her eyelids fluttering out of control the entire time. He dedicated most of his time and effort to letting his fingers tenderly roam around the area between her legs. Watching her face the entire time, looking out for any signs of hesitancy or discomfort, he began experimentally stroking her outer lips. Thankfully, his eyes were met with a facial expression that undeniably conveyed pleasure, her upper incisors sliding over her bottom lip as she blinked in a regular, slow pattern.

When a few of his fingertips slipped between her folds, then rapidly made contact with her sensitive, swollen nub, the pattern was broken as her eyes snapped shut and an obvious whimper was released from her throat. Without moving his hand, his mouth crept up to hover beside her ear, and he coquettishly growled, "What happened to maintaining eye contact? I'm not kissing you right now, am I?"

His sudden boldness startled both of them, but luckily, Patty didn't mind one bit. "Well let's fix that," she huffed, without letting it be too obvious to him how much his questioning had actually made her want him all the more. Her eyelids separated as she cupped his face in her hands, pulling him down to kiss her once more. She made the kiss deliberately short, however, as she lightly but impatiently shoved him away by his shoulders so that she could sit up. She grabbed at his boxers once he was in a sitting position, staring straight into his darkening eyes as she tore them from his body.

He backed up so that he could reclaim his original position sitting so that the pillows were tightly sandwiched between his back and the bed's headboard, as Patty rushed to fling open the top drawer of her bedside table. She roughly forced the drawer closed again shortly after, victoriously holding a condom in one hand.

She stared at his package for a few seconds as she climbed back onto the bed and ripped open the condom's wrapper. She pulled it out and expeditiously inspected it for holes, then moved closer as she gazed at his evidently aroused expression, murmuring, "Is it okay if… can I, uh, put it on?"

The beginnings of a sly beam danced over his mouth as his low voice rumbled simply, "Go ahead."

A small grunt couldn't help but escape from him as she stroked him a few times whilst rolling the condom down. Once she'd done that, she left the hand that was lightly gripping him where it was, and, with a cautious stare, she asked, "Is this okay? Are you ready?"

Grinning in a way that was somehow erotic, he whispered back, "I'm ready when you are."

Not even trying to resist the urge to smile back, she quietly giggled in anticipation as she lifted herself over him. Doing her best to keep her eyes on his, she slowly eased herself down onto his cock, both of them letting out loud, shuddering exhalations until she was sitting on him. They both beamed and she let out a pleased sigh as she leaned forward, her mouth locked firmly on his the moment she began to grind.

Barry moaned as she moved on him. One of her hands was holding him by the cheek, keeping his head somewhat steady as she kissed him, whilst her other arm was around both of his shoulders, lovingly embracing him. Figuring that he should be doing something with his hands, one returned to its previous mission of roving all over her body, touching every bit of skin it could reach whilst the fingers of the other sought to tease her clitoris.

She made a startled gasp when he touched that spot, briefly breaking their kiss, but not their rhythm, to softly pant, "Keep doing that." He might have been a virgin until now, but he wasn't dumb or completely innocent. He complied with her request, pressing just a little harder and rubbing just a little faster. In response, she too picked up her pace.

The volume of the sounds they were both making involuntarily grew. Barry wondered if he would need to think about dead puppies like Cisco had once advised him, but it was soon clear to him that his fingers were doing a good enough job for him not to need to. The way he was catching the vibrations coming from her throat in his mouth, and her, his, whilst they kissed desperately only served to turn them both on even more. He began to move his hips in sync with hers in order to aid her increasingly hard thrusts. Wonderful pressure building in both of them, Patty couldn't help but stop kissing him for the last time as she breathlessly told him, "Barry, I don't think I can keep kissing you and keep up the pace, I just can't, and I'm so close now, I-"

"It's okay, so am I. Besides, I really want to hear you when it happens. Just keep looking into my eyes."

"Okay, okay" was all she could manage, and she looked straight into his lust-filled eyes. As soon she saw how much he was enjoying this, enjoying _her_ and how much want for her he held in those dark orbs, straight away she shrieked, "Barry, oh shit, I'm gonna-"

She was silenced by her own throws of pleasure, and as it happened she impulsively landed a sloppy kiss on Barry's open mouth. They both felt her clenching around him like her life depended on it, and that, combined with the messy but somehow sexy way that she had her lips all over him, sent him into a frenzy of uncontrollable jerking as he was sent over the edge straight after her, his sporadic movements and grunting making her own climax that much more satisfying.

For several moments afterwards, they sat almost still in a sweaty heap, simply trying to catch their breath. They stared at each other smiling and let out a couple of exhausted, panting laughs. When she'd regained enough energy to do so, she pulled herself off of him and kindly removed and threw away the condom for him. She then climbed back into the bed with him for some post-coital spooning.

"So, how was your first time, my dear?" she chuckled playfully.

" _Much_ better and less awkward than I was told it would be. By my sexually-active high school friends, I mean. Not recently by anyone who knows you or anything, if that's what you thought I meant." Awkward Barry had made his inevitable return.

Smirking, she whispered sweetly, "You are such a dork, but I must say that even I was a little surprised. You do pick up things fast, Mr Allen."

"We're dorks together, and we're also nerds, that's why I'm such a fast learner."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I."

She drifted off to sleep in his arms, and staring at her perfect, sleeping form, he decided that he'd tell her once she woke up. He'd tell her everything but the Flash secret. He'd tell her that the reason he'd stayed a virgin so long was that he'd been waiting all these years for Iris to come around. He'd tell her honestly about how he'd felt about Iris, but that those feelings were now history. He'd tell her everything about his childhood, his two families, and whatever else she wanted or was willing to hear. She'd called him a fast learner, and if the past year or so of his life had taught him anything, it was that keeping secrets from those he cared about was always a source of conflict and tension. He'd then work out a way to tell her his other big secret, soon but not too soon. He really wanted things to work out with her, this beautiful, intelligent woman currently lying in his arms who he had somehow connected with in a way he never could with his first love. Patty made him happy, and in order for him to return the favour, he had to be honest with her.

In this moment however, none of that mattered. All he could do right now was bask in the afterglow, holding his girlfriend close as he too followed her in drifting off to a calm slumber.


	3. Disaster Dinner

The couple woke up, cooked and ate dinner together a little over an hour later. They ended up sitting side by side on her couch, one of Barry's arms around her, him only in his boxers and Patty just wearing Barry's shirt and her panties; for a mid-January day in Central City, this particular one had been rather hot. Global warming, they'd both agreed as whilst preparing their meal. That, in addition to the heating system in Patty's apartment that she never turned completely off between late November and early March, negated the need for them to dress warmly. They had decided to share one huge bowl of spaghetti and were taking turns feeding each other. Thankfully, he hadn't had to use his superspeed very much throughout the day, and thus only had the appetite of a normal person at the moment.

As Barry was chewing, Patty murmured, "So we're one of those couples now."

He quirked a confused eyebrow at her, and in response, she smiled, "You know, those cute dorky couples that share their food."

"That's a good thing, right?" he mumbled as he swallowed the last of his mouthful.

"Wouldn't have it _any_ other way," she whispered as she kissed Barry's cheek.

As Barry began winding some strands around his own fork to feed her, he thought aloud, "You know, if we wanted to be _really_ dorky we could do that thing."

"What thing?" she asked, tilting her head sideways.

"You know, the _Lady and the Tramp_ thing."

" _Oh_ come on, you're not serious!" she cried incredulously.

At his adorable smirk, she couldn't help but simply watch as he carefully plucked up a single strand of spaghetti with his fork, then wrapped his lips around one end as he used the utensil to stretch out the other end to her.

They were both grinning and trying not to laugh as they both chewed down the strand, their lips growing ever nearer and eventually meeting briefly before they both pulled away giggling. Barry went back in for a proper kiss afterwards, which Patty happily returned. Sadly, that kiss also ended much too soon after Patty found herself with a lap full of spaghetti sauce.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" he gasped.

Thankfully, the sauce wasn't hot enough to burn her. Barry quickly put the bowl that he had inadvertently pushed over upright on the coffee table. He rushed to the kitchen, remembering just in time not to use his superspeed in front of his girlfriend. In exasperation, she called after him, "Overhead cupboard, second one over from the fridge!" As soon as he knew he was out of her sight, he used his powers to open the cupboard she'd directed him to, grab a roll of paper towel, and wet a few sheets under the tap.

"That was fast," Patty remarked as Barry returned to the room. He ignored her, and went straight to wiping most of the sauce off her legs with some dry sheets of paper towel. As he did so, they both noticed that quite a bit of it had also ended up on the old, battered green couch.

Barry began rambling, "I am so, so sorry. I will take that to get dry-cleaned in the morning, or even now if I can find anywhere nearby that's still open-"

"Don't worry about it, it's old. I need a new couch anyway. It's fine," she cut him off, with a little more than a hint of annoyance in her voice. She wasn't a big fan of furniture shopping, because she knew of her own choosiness, but the couch she had _was_ old and it was a good excuse, she thought, to spend some time with her sister, Emily. 18 and in her first year of university, currently not due to resume classes for another two weeks or so, the girl, although Patty loved her dearly, was still young and had a great many things still left to learn. However, how to pick nice furniture and how to curb Patty's indecisiveness weren't among them. It was currently mid-January, and since Emily's holidays had begun, the sisters had only managed to see each other on Christmas Day, Boxing Day and New Year's Day, as both had been busy spending time with their own friends and with work. Patty decided she would invite Emily to stay for a few days, which would be more than enough time for the teenager to meet Patty's new friends and Barry, as well as help her sister find a new couch and spend some quality time with her. The thought actually turned the detective's irritated scowl into a small smile.

"Which I will pay for," Barry responded, still on the subject of the ruined couch, his voice sounding very certain. He briefly looked up at her, noticing that she didn't seem upset any more. His face mirrored hers, and he added with a hint of cheekiness, "Besides, I owe you it not just for destroying your couch, but for you finally… destroying my innocence, let's say."

Her eyes laughed as her jaw dropped. She replied with a smirk, "Oh Barry Allen, you might have been a virgin until recently, but you were _clearly_ not innocent. And I'm sorry, but as a cop, I cannot allow you to pay for my new couch just because I slept with you. You might not know this, but prostitution and law enforcement don't, uh, exactly go hand-in-hand."

The both laughed loudly as Barry finished using the dry paper towels and reached for the wet ones to clean the remaining red stickiness off of his girlfriend's thighs. The bottom of Barry's shirt that she still had on and her panties had soaked up the sauce like sponges. She unbuttoned the shirt and scrunched it up, planning to go and throw it straight in her washing machine after Barry had finished cleaning her up. Whilst he was still paper towelling her, she grabbed her cell off the coffee table and shot Emily a quick text:

 _Hey, since we havn't seen each other much while u've been on break, y don't u come to mine tomorrow afternoon and stay for a few days_

Patty guessed that Emily must have been using or near her phone when she received her sister's text, based on how quickly the former received a response:

 _Cool, sounds gr8 =) Ur lucky that im bored and i hav nothin bettr to do ;) Jk I rlly miss ya, cant w8. Tomoz arvo it is! :D_

Patty quietly let out a little chuckle, reminded once again of her sister's quirk of trying to abbreviate every word possible in texts, and punctuating most sentences with some sort of emoticon or emoji.

Meanwhile, as much as he was trying, Barry discovered that he couldn't get Patty very clean with just a few wet paper towels. A naughty idea emerged in his head, and the fact that she was now topless again only encouraged him to proceed with it. Before he could even say anything, however, she had already noticed the slightly devious look his face had twisted itself into.

"What?" she asked, smiling in a way that looked like she was almost but not quite laughing again.

"Can I try something, please? Just tell me to stop if you don't like what I'm doing. Is that okay?"

Her curiosity piqued, she simply answered, "Okay." From what he'd said and the way in which he'd said it, she thought that it was probably something sexy, but she didn't know what exactly.

Her consent given, Barry took her phone and the shirt, placing the former carefully on the table while tossing the latter carelessly over the back of the couch. He then reached out to hold one of her breasts in one hand, slowly massaging it as his other hand rested on one of her thighs. He began to kiss both legs just above her knees, slowly and sensually working his way up, licking the spots that were still sticky and stained with spaghetti sauce. His hot mouth felt nice on her, and she managed to stay peacefully silent until he removed his face from her legs and hooked his fingers into the sides of her underwear, beginning to remove them.

Realising what he had in mind, a low gasp escaped her lips before she whispered, "Hey, hey, are you sure you want to do that?" I _would_ appreciate it, but you don't have to."

"I want to," he smiled back at her, stripping her of her panties so that she was completely naked. He couldn't help but tease her, however. He moved his head down, but just as he was about to touch her, he popped back up and chirped, "But first, I'd like to know who you just texted."

Exaggeratedly, she sighed, "Do you really have to know right now?"

He smirked in silence, prompting her to groan exasperatedly, "It was my sister, Emily. I've invited her to stay here a few days before she has to go back to college. She's coming over tomorrow afternoon. So yeah, I know that you only just started having sex, but you're going to have to have another dry spell. I promise this one will be much shorter than 26 years though."

He quietly stared at her with lust-filled, hungry eyes, before replying in a low voice, "I suppose then that we should make the most of the time we have before she gets here."

Just before he lowered his head once again, Barry caught the burning blush on her face, spurring him on. He made his way up the remaining length of her thighs faster and more aggressively than before, taking a few nips and sucks at her thighs between French kisses. No sound left her lips, other than that of her breath hitching a couple of times, until he gently parted her lips and pubic hair to take his first tentative lick.

Patty bit her lower lip, groaning lowly as her eyes fell shut, and her hands embraced the back of his neck. He spent a little time letting his roving tongue explore, rolling it up and down her folds and around her entrance, before it made home on her clit. As he did so, she released several pleasured sighs and involuntarily made some little jerking movements before she guided his hands to hold her hips in place.

After that, he focused virtually all of his attention on her nub, alternating between swirling tongue rolls, circling licks, small sucks, kisses and pressure he applied with his lips. She didn't want to hurt him, but couldn't stop herself from grabbing and pulling his hair a few times as she trembled with want. It didn't help that, despite where his head was, he did his best to make _some_ eye contact, remembering her fondness for it.

Without warning, he then slipped a finger into her and began cautiously stroking her from inside as he flicked her clitoris with the tip of his tongue. She squealed and couldn't help but wrap her arms around his head somewhat forcefully. "Harder, harder please," she murmured, and Barry, not sure if she meant for him to do so with his finger or his tongue, increased the pressure that both were applying. He licked and stroked harder and slower than before, driving her wild. She was now panting his name and teetering on the edge of her peak, growing increasingly close and desperate. Against his better judgement, and needing to please her, Barry then vibrated his mouth, just a little, driving her to spasm uncontrollably. "Barry, _please_ , don't stop, _I'm coming_!" she yelped, screeching when his eyes shot up to meet hers at just the right moment, throwing her completely over the edge.

As she caught her breath again, her voice trembled while she sighed, "What the hell was that?"

Barry tried to play it cool as he withdrew his face and hand from her moist lower half that was still shaking in the aftershock. He smirked without looking at her as he said smugly, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Didn't I just feel you vibrate?"

"I was humming."

"I didn't hear it."

"Well, you were more than a little distracted," he responded simply, and they both chuckled. He'd intentionally only vibrated his mouth and not his hand so that he could use this excuse, hoping that she wouldn't think any more of it.

Thankfully, she seemed satisfied with that explanation for now as she grinned, "Yeah, you weren't bad. That was pretty great."

Biting her lower lip and smiling mischievously, she sat up and gave her boyfriend a deep kiss before placing her hands on his chest and gently pushing him down.

He displayed a curious facial expression until, into his ear, she whispered, "I'd like to return the favour, if that's alright." At that, his eyes shot wide open and he grabbed her by the shoulders as she moved away from his face.

She stared back at him in slight confusion as a brief silence took place between them, before he said loudly, "Wait."

"Do you… not want me to?" she whispered, feeling a little embarrassed.

In response, he admitted quietly, "No, I do, but there's something I've got to tell you first."


	4. Something To Tell You

She frowned a little as they both sat back up. She could see discomfort and perhaps, she thought, even a hint of dread in his eyes.

"Is, uh, this, um, something… bad?" Patty said nervously, stuttering as she spoke. She mentally kicked herself when she saw him frown anxiously, knowing that she had probably just made it worse.

Barry looked away from her, eyes wandering back and forth contemplatively, before he muttered back, "Kind of, I guess, but, ah, not really, not exactly."

She decided not to ask any more questions and simply wait for him to gather his thoughts and speak. She silently bit her lip, trying to keep her expression neutral as his head turned back towards her.

His eyes sparkled with recognition as his cheek gave the corner of his mouth a quick upward tug. Her eyes widened, questioning him, and he quickly answered, "My friend Caitlin does that too. She bites her lip when she's feeling nervous or otherwise bothered."

"How observant of you. I was trying not to make it too obvious," she smiled back awkwardly, her expression and tittering only making her emotional state that much more easy to read.

He couldn't help but let his eyes drift towards the floor as he began, this time with more volume and emphasis in his voice, "I don't want to make this any more painful than it has to be, so I'm just going to come out and say it, okay?"

Patty let silence be her response, and her eyes were waiting worriedly when he finally had the courage to let his meet hers once again. "I know that you want to know why I just had sex for the first time at 26. You're curious, and maybe a little confused?" he voiced.

A brief moment of silence between them passed as she worked out the least awkward-sounding way to express what she was thinking. "Well, um, yeah. You're smart, you're funny, you have a good job, _and_ you're pretty easy on the eyes," she cooed, smiling at him warmly.

"I wasn't asking for flattery but I'll take what I can get," he laughed softly, hoping to lighten the mood a little. She let out a little laugh too, before another silence cued him to explain himself further. His hands were shaking, almost unnoticeably, and this was one of the few times that they had done so without vibrating since he'd awoken from his coma.

He decided to commence by stating what he was sure was, by now, obvious to her; "There is a reason."

"Honey, I told you that I don't have to know why. It doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that we're together now and we're happy, right?" she cried, trying to sound reassuring.

"I feel like you should know. I want you to know," he replied monotonously.

The room was once again quiet as he squeezed his eyelids shut and sighed before his big admission.

"It was because of Iris," he started, and he quickly proceeded before Patty could interrupt. Right now, he simply felt the need to get everything off his chest before he could answer any of her questions, or deal with whatever way she decided to respond. "My crush on her began before I moved in with her and Joe, and for years I just couldn't let that go. She was my best friend, practically my only good friend for such a long time, and I honestly felt like no one else could _stand_ to be around a nerdy kid like I was, let alone love me. It took quite a while, and several short-lived attractions and relationships to get out of that mindset."

He paused to take a deep breath, and was mildly surprised when Patty declined to interject at all. He'd just ripped off the sticking plaster; the hardest part of his speech was now over. With a feeling of mild relief and strong determination, he continued, "I swear to you though, I haven't had those kind of feelings for her for quite some time now; since before I met you, actually. Iris and I always have been, and we always will be just friends. And honestly, I'm glad that that's all her and I will ever be. I did realise at some stage, long before I was truly over her, that things probably would never had ended well if Iris and I had been together, and being with you has only, um, how do I say this? Solidified that belief, I guess."

She was still listening attentively, not saying anything, so he finished off with, "I really, really hope that I haven't scared you off or anything, because that really isn't what I was trying to do by telling you. I don't want to scare you off, I just want to be honest with you, like you were with me after Christmas when you told me all about your father's death, and how much that affected you. I just want us to be able to trust each other, equally, and trust requires honesty, I think. And that is all I have to say. Thanks for your attention, you seem like a very good listener."

He cringed a little to himself regarding his last line.

 _Trust dorky Barry to have a surprise guest appearance at the most inappropriate time_ , he thought.

Patty stared down at her hands in deafening silence for what felt to Barry like centuries. Looking closely at her face, he noticed her jaw jerk open a few times, as though she was about to speak, but then quickly herself. He couldn't blame her for needing time, and a few attempts at talking to verbalise all the thoughts that he was sure were currently bolting through her head. She wasn't crying however, not even tearing up, and that gave him some hope. Finally, her voice, like sweet music, once again entered his ears; "Can you please just tell me… can you _assure_ me that I'm not just a palette cleanser, and that you're not… for lack of a better word, _using_ me for sex or to make Iris jealous, and that I'm not the second-best you've settled for just because you can't have her? And when you do, don't just tell me what I want to hear. I want you to mean it. I'm sorry, I know that you just poured your heart out to me, and what I just asked you to do probably sounded really bad, and I probably seem like a jealous bitch right now, but I need to know for sure, okay? I'm sorry, please don't get mad, I just need to be certain."

Her words did sting quite a bit, but he understood. Her father's death, as much as she'd refuse to admit it in front of most people, had left her with a fragile heart. Barry's own experience with his mother's death and father's wrongful imprisonment had put and for years kept him in a similar emotional state. His eyes started watering as he whispered back to her, "I am using you Patty. I'm using you for the happiness you bring me, but that's all, I promise. I'm not settling for you because it would be impossible to merely settle for someone as amazing as you are. You're too special to be anyone's palette cleanser. You shouldn't feel threatened by Iris, or anyone else. Iris is the only other person I have ever loved in that way, and right now I realise, more than anything else, that I might have _loved_ Iris, yes, but I am head over heels _in love_ with _you_ , Patricia Leigh Spivot. And I really mean it."

She looked down, her mouth fixed in a wide, gleaming smile as a small tear slipped from her eye. "My full name. You know things are serious when somebody uses your full name, Bartholomew Henry Allen."

They giggled as he responded, "Well at least your full name sounds nice! What even _is_ Bartholomew?"

"Um, there's a reason that I go by Patty and not Patricia!" she retorted.

"Well, I love your name, honestly."

Holding his hands in hers, she happily chimed, "And I love you, honestly. I am head over heels for you too, Barry. And just to be clear, I don't just love you, but I am _in_ love with you also."

Affectionately repeating what Patty had said earlier, Barry whispered contentedly, "So we're one of those couples now."

She lifted an eyebrow cheekily as he laughed back, "The ones that say I love you way too soon and don't just use each other's full names when they're arguing."

At that, she snaked a hand around the back of his neck to kiss him deeply until they both needed to stop for a breath. Afterwards, her face briefly turned serious again as she stated certainly, "I'm glad you told me. It really makes me happy that I can trust you, and that you trusted me enough to share that. Thank you."

They kissed a few more times as her hand crept down to stroke him slowly but firmly a few times through his boxers. Her other hand reached around his back and slid between the elastic and his skin to grab his ass as she muttered lowly in his ear, "Um, if I recall correctly, you said something earlier about making the most of the time we have, didn't you?"

Before she knew it, he'd scooped her up and was kissing her passionately all the way back to her bed. They fell clumsily on top of the blankets and she eagerly ripped off his underwear. Patty began slowly licking up and down his length with her hot tongue, encouraged by the sounds of his pleasured moans and the way his dick was stiffening. Gradually, she also started kissing and sucking a few places, and he couldn't resist the urge to shudder when she finally took him into her mouth.

He didn't let her stay down there for long, however. Shortly after she began bobbing her head and rolling her lips and tongue around his cock, he groaned, "Stop, please."

She withdrew immediately, and would've asked him what was wrong had he not immediately met her lips with his, kissing her tenderly before quickly laying her on her back and positioning himself over her.

"I want us to make love, but I wanna take the lead this time. Is that okay with you?"

She would've been perfectly content just to blow him, but she also didn't mind at all if this is what he wanted to do. With a smirk, she conceded, "Show me what you've got."

Before she could get it herself, he'd already taken a condom out of her drawer. They were both, however, reminded of Barry's inexperience as he struggled to rip open the foil, and eventually, her impatience led her to open it herself.

He sighed loudly whilst she rolled the condom down, her needy, lust-filled eyes staring straight into his as she did so. Before she could speak, however, he voiced what was currently on both of their minds; "Yes, we're always either kissing or keeping eye contact, I remember."

"You _are_ a fast learner, aren't you?" she asked rhetorically while she folded her legs behind his lower back.

"I promise that I don't do everything fast," he whispered seductively, his darkened eyes locked on hers as he slowly entered her.

She whimpered as the heat in their bodies moved downwards while he took his first few gentle strokes out and back in. He was being especially careful not to rush things; he needed to make this as good for her as he possibly could. He rolled his hips as he moved in such a way that each thrust had him rubbing against her clitoris, his efforts aided further when she began moving her own hips in unison with his. Meanwhile, he alternated between resting his forehead on hers, their eyes so close that their eyelashes were nearly touching, and giving her deep, loving French kisses. As if the intimacy wasn't already enough, he also linked one of his hands with one of hers, his fingers locking themselves in the gaps between hers.

"You're really trying hard, aren't you?" she remarked breathlessly.

His words were staggered and broken a bit by his heavy breathing as he replied, "I really want you to _know_ how much I love you."

"And I, you," she breathed, while she began to pick up the pace of her movements, beckoning him to follow suit.

The groans and grunts that supplemented their movements became louder and less sporadic as they made love. "Faster, please," she pleaded, and worry dashed across his face. He knew he'd have to be particularly cautious to neither reveal his powers nor hurt her. Unfortunately, she noticed the look on his face and had to enquire, "Are you okay?"

Barry quickly uttered, "Yeah, of course. Totally. I mean, it's not like I'm inexperienced or anything," ending his sentence with a short laugh as he blushed a little. In reassurance, she deeply kissed him, and it was during that kiss that Barry gradually began to pick up the speed and force of his movements.

He climaxed only a few seconds before she too was whimpering his name and shuddering in release. He grinned at the heavenly way she sounded as she recovered, "Barry" seemingly the only word she could remember how to say.

He pulled out and quickly got up to throw away the condom, and as he returned to her bed afterwards, he groaned, "I liked the way you sounded then. Last time you were a bit too quiet for my liking."

In mock indignation, Patty snapped back, "Oh Barry Allen, were you always this smug?"

He smirked at her, "Only since you… how did you say it? Umm… _Deflowered_ me, that's it. Never would have picked you for a poet, Patty Spivot."

"Well, I just think it sounds nicer than 'swiping your V-card', that's what my sister and her friends call it. And 'taking your virginity' sounds a tad too possessive to me. What would call it, hmm?" she said, emphasising her question.

"Making love to the woman I love for the first time," he smiled before kissing her. "So, you obviously know who my first was, now you've gotta tell me who yours was," he added cheekily.

"His name was Hal. Hal Jordan. He was my boyfriend in high school, but not for very long. We were only together a couple of months before he turned 18 and decided to join the Air Force like his dad."

"Did you love him?"

"No. I think I would've if he'd stayed around a bit longer, but he didn't. And now I have you."

"So you got the better end of the bargain?"

"It appears as though I did. Now I hate to further stroke your ego, but you're not _too_ bad in the sack for a virgin, I must say," she spoke questioningly.

"Well, you know that I'm a nerd. And nerds, you know, research things."

"So, porn?"

"Not _just_ porn, I swear! There were also biology textbooks, word-of-mouth that I received in college, and a rather educational lecture that Iris gave me when we both thought I was gonna get lucky with my high school girlfriend Becky Cooper."

"Oh _wow_!" That was all Patty could manage to say before she burst out laughing.


	5. Knock Knock!

_Knock knock knock_.

The sound jolted Barry awake and he sat up as the bedroom door creaked open whilst he was being told, "Get up, you sleepy slut!"

It was only on the last word of the sentence that he realised that the low, throaty voice didn't belong to Patty; she'd been called into work earlier that morning, and after she'd awoken him to tell him she that was leaving and to kiss him goodbye, he'd quickly fallen back asleep.

The next thing he knew, he was watching a girl who was very obviously not his girlfriend enter the room.

Her eyes locked on her phone, she snarked, "Mad period stain on the lounge by the way," before she looked up and found herself face to face with a strange man in Patty's bed.

"Woah, woah, shit, I'm so sorry!" she squeaked, the change in pitch rendering her voice nearly unrecognisable. "I didn't even know she had… that you were, uh, here, yeah, oh my God," she fumbled with her words as one hand flew up to drag itself uneasily through her short, red hair.

The girl's blue eyes amidst a sea of freckles were widened with shock, and they darted about the room for a little while, avoiding his. Her thin lips trembled as she began taking slow steps backwards towards the door again.

"She went to work early today," Barry calmly answered the question he was sure that the stranger, who was likely to be Patty's sister, was asking in her head but hadn't yet spoken aloud. He then added casually, "I hope you don't regularly refer to her with words like _that_. Also, the couch is stained with spaghetti sauce." At this point, he couldn't help but burst out laughing not only at what the girl had said and the expression her thin face was still displaying, but the way that her rectangular, slightly bulging torso was awkwardly carried by her skinny legs, especially when her back hit the door and shut it, causing her to flinch in surprise.

"What's so funny? You're the one who's meant to be embarrassed here, not me," she rattled off, clearly still very taken aback by both his presence and his reaction to hers.

Still in a sleepy stupor, Barry rumbled calmly, "But I'm not, am I? I strongly suggest that next time you knock on a door, you wait for an answer before you enter."

Exasperation evident in her face and tone, the girl's voice dropped in pitch again as she quipped back, "Thank you, but she's a heavy sleeper, so I wasn't really expecting one from _her_. However, I strongly suggest that next time _you_ bang my sister, you _leave_ before I enter."

Barry's jaw hung ajar as he chuckled, half out of humour, half out of mild embarrassment. How had this girl, who apparently _was_ in fact Emily Spivot, gone from awkwardly reacting to walking in on him in her sister's bed to making a comeback that he couldn't exactly call bad? He was completely lost for words as her originally startled and annoyed expression quickly morphed into a satisfied smirk.

"Dude, relax, I'm kidding. As long as you asked her first, and she said yes, or you know, she asked you and you said yes, because she does like, uh, initiating let's say, and-"

Desperate to move on to a less awkward topic of conversation with this girl to whom he was still a stranger, he interrupted, "So you're her sister. I thought you were, but I wasn't sure. Weren't you supposed to be coming later? Plus, you look nothing like her."

"I was excited to be staying with her, so I thought I'd come over early and surprise her. And thanks, Captain Obvious, I am not blind, you know," she replied rudely as she began motioning to leave.

She began to turn around, and as she did so, the cogs in her head did the same thing. "Wait hold on, you were weren't you? You're the CSI boyfriend who showed up blind to your first date with her because you'd had your pupils dilated or something?"

"Yeah, that was me."

Adopting a more congenial tone, she smiled, "Well, in that case, you earned this! I'd high five you or at least shake your hand, but, you know, I have no idea whether or not you've washed it since, well…"

Barry couldn't help but cut her off again for fear that he might have to hear her attempt to finish that sentence, and that would've just been too much for him this early in the morning. "I understand. So you're Emily?"

"Yes. What was your name again?"

"Barry. Barry Allen."

"Nice to meet you. Now, important question time! How… uh, _quiet_ are you, you know, in, uh, here, if you catch my drift?" she asked, her voice dropping a little as she finished her question. Barry blushed a little. He took a moment to calm himself, resigning himself to the probability that saying such crude, awkward things was far from out of character for Emily. He quietly sighed, and in an attempt to look as unfazed as possible, he very obviously rolled his eyes as he answered, "Are you really asking me that?"

Effectively ignoring his response, Emily continued, "Because, if you're not, you gots to go while I'm here. You guys stick to 'bros before hoes', and likewise 'chicks before dicks' applies to us. Got it?"

"I can't believe that I have to reiterate this to my girlfriend's own sister, but Patty isn't a ho, or a 'sleepy slut' for that matter. And she wasn't planning on having me over here while you were staying. Once again, we both thought that you were coming in the afternoon."

"I wanted to surprise her. My mistake."

She let out a small sigh, and before Barry could fill the silence, she continued nonchalantly, "Can you just please just turn back time for me?"

Barry's eye's shot wide open in alarm, his brain scrambling for a response to her casual but shocking remark as he stuttered, "Wha… but, how? I…you… We just met!"

"No we didn't, it's as simple as that. Barry, are you okay?"

His cheeks began to glow as he caught on to what she had meant, his initial panic quickly dissipating.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just wasn't sure what you meant for a second there."

"I'll be here by the time she gets home today, and in the interests of preserving ours and Patty's dignity, I suggest that we act like this exchange never took place when she introduces us. This never happened."

Relieved that Emily had finally been able to say something that wasn't embarrassing or awkward for either of them, he agreed, "That sounds reasonable."

"Okay. My suitcase is in the living room. I'll leave it there, and we can both pretend that you were long gone by the time I arrived. Now I will have more questions later about how you pulled off your legitimately blind date, or, you know, how you at least tried to before you realised that my sister, blonde as she may be, isn't a complete bimbo."

Ignoring her sarcasm, he replied, "It wasn't easy."

"I'm sure you deserve a medal for it. I think I deserve one too right now," she said as she turned and began walking out of the apartment.

"What for?" he called out as he let his head fall back onto his pillow.

Although he was now alone, Barry couldn't help but blush awkwardly as he heard the apartment's front door shut right after she hollered, "For looking at your eyes and not your morning wood throughout that entire conversation. Seriously, dude, I'm her sister, and the 'you look just like her' excuse obviously doesn't work for Patty and I."

He definitely couldn't say that he liked Emily Spivot.


End file.
